


Let The Friendship Games Begin!

by TankTopsGalore



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TankTopsGalore/pseuds/TankTopsGalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows 8 OCs of a friend and myself as they interact with the characters of Magi and live their lives. This work is a role-play done by my friend Akeela Q and myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TankTops: In a small town in the kingdom of Balbadd there was a scandal. Tax collectors, that shouldn't exist after the rise of King Alibaba, were abusing and sometimes even killing those who didn't have enough money to pay the outrageous taxes. At this very moment, a girl wearing a dark blue hooded cape over her face, who went by the name of Sinlia was waiting patiently on the roof of a neighbor's house that she knew was to be attacked today at some point. One of the tax collectors entered the house and she heard the screams of the kind lady who lived there, screams that were so often ignored by those nearby to these events. She swung down into the house, kicking the tax collector perfectly at a point of his head that instantaneously knocked him out. She landed on the ground gracefully, smiling to herself at her job well done. The woman in the house sighed in relief. "Thank you very much Sinlia. I don't know how you put yourself through so much day after day." Sinlia smiled kindly at the woman. "Well Mrs. Lugia, ever since they killed mother years ago, I believe it to be my duty. Since I'm certainly powerful enough." Malluana Lugia smiled at Sinlia. "And the training your brother put you through when he was here in Ballbadd didn't hurt either." Sinlia's smile left her face. "He left us. That's Sinbad's problem. Not mine anymore." Sinlia tried to smile as best she could again. "Well, best be off." She waved and slung the unconscious man over her shoulder. "Best of luck to you, Sinlia."

In the country of Sindria, a girl dressed in all red named Caleela was training in magic with one of the eight generals, Yamraiha and training in combat with Sharrkan. "PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT, COME ON NOW CALEELA!" Sharrkan yelled happily as he cam at her with his sword. "CALEELA USE YOUR DEFENSIVE SPELLS, COME ON NOW, ARE YOU EVEN TRYING?" Yamraiha yelled herself. They were both bombarding Caleela with attacks, who was efficiently deflecting all of them away. But one sword stroke got through her defense, which made everything else smack straight into her, sending her flying. As Caleela smacked onto the ground, Sharrkan put his hands behind his head and sighed in synch with Yamraiha. "And she was doing so well. Damn it. What's distracting you Cal?" Caleela stood up and brushed herself off, ignoring her injuries. "I don't know. Maybe I need a short break." Yamraiha floated down to the ground and stood beside Sharrkan. "Maybe that's a good idea."

 

Akeela: A black haired boy with bits of red and tannish red in the black. He chuckled as he observed Caleela's training from a rooftop somewhere else on the top of Sinbad's castle. He stretched and jumped down, landing right in front of a white haired boy clad in deep yellow. The boy screamed and fell backwards, making his glasses askew on his face. He looked at the black haired boy and sighed heavily. "Dolan... Pleeease don't startle me like that!" he exclaimed.

Dolan, the black haired boy grinned innocently at his friend and held out a hand to help him up. "Sorry Steeland. Your the one that took so long to get away from your lessons."

"Yes, well, you know how my father is. He likes to be thorough." he commented, taking Dolan's hand and standing. "Are you on your way to see Cally?" he asked, looking at his friend warmly.

Dolan shrugged as they started walking, putting his hands behind his head and looking at the ceiling. "I suppose. She just got creamed by her teachers." he smirked. "You should have seen it!" he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

TankTops: A girl wearing a black cape with glowing green eyes named Lola was watching the exchange between Dolan and Steeland. She suddenly jumped down between them. "Well she only got creamed because she has to do magic and combat training at the same time. How many of us trainees have gotten to that level besides her? No one. And I don't think anyone really focuses on both either. It looks like a real strain."

 

Akeela: Steele let out another loud scream as he fell scrambled off to the side, whimpering some. "Guuuuyyysss Warning! Please!" he complained. He was the son of one of the best Assassin's around, but he was a huge crybaby and scaredy cat. His twin brother Solcrates had inherited their father's skills the most.

Dolan scoffed at Lola. "I'm trying to, but it's not my fault I have a low Magoi amount!" he huffed, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Lola. "And I can make fun of her screwing up. It's amusing and she does it to us too." he countered.

A boy with bright blonde hair scowled as he walked along the road in Balbadd. He had bright green and orange eyes and wore rather decent clothing. He looked rather lost. "Dammit... This place is crap.... This is the third time I've gotten lost today, and I'm so sick of it!"

TankTops: Lola smiled at Dolan. "I'm not making fun of you, I just saw that she was actually trying today. She doesn't do that often since her father left and I don't think she needs the negativity. It's not as if I can judge you. I'm only useful for magic, being a magician. I wish I could fight."

Sinlia ran around a corner, headed back to her home she shared with several other children who didn't have parents, and ran smack into a boy. The man over her shoulder went flying further down the street as she fell backwards. "I AM SO SORRY!" She scrambled to get up and realized that the man had flew down the road. She ran past the boy, not bothering to say anything more.

 

Akeela: Steele grumbled softly as he followed the pair, rubbing the back of his head and sighing. "Ugh... You jerks..." he sniffled softly and sighed, rubbing the back of his head and sighing softly. He scowled lightly, that didn't even look like a scowl on his face. He glanced at them and rubbed the back of his head, before his footsteps disappeared behind them completely.

Dolan didn't notice Steele's disappearance. "Pfff, true I suppose." He commented, before huffing softly. "Well, still... wish she would try harder. She has soooo much potential..." he grumbled, sighing heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

TankTops: Lola cocked her head, her constant soft almost smile fading. "You're right. If only she would."

Caleela walked up to Dolan and Lola, tending to her own wounds, little as they were. "Hey. What are you guys talking about? Where's Steele?"

Akeela: Dolan nodded, before his gaze turned to Caleela and he grinned slightly nervously. "AH! Hey Caleela! We were... ah, just talking about those new fruits that arrived in the marketplace this week!" he quickly said, laughing softly. "Ah, huh?" He glanced over his shoulder and blinked in surprise. "I... actually don't know. He was just here." he commented, glancing at Lola. "Did you notice him leave?"

Steele sighed slightly as he wandered along the shoreline of Syndria, looking out at the sea, his white hood over his head to help protect him from the harsh sunlight. "Ya, glad I came out here instead." he murmured to himself.

TankTops: Lola cocked her head to the side and turned around slightly. "No. I did not. Would you like me to contact him somehow?"

Akeela: Steele was walking and heading down the shoreline, but he gasped as he tripped on a branch and fell into the water. He surfaced and coughed softly, before he gasped and dove back under as he saw a log that he'd dislodged when he fell. He surfaced again and coughed, before his eyes widened and he was drug back under by the log. He coughed and started panicking, trying to stay afloat. "AH! HELP!!" he cried out, going under and pulling at his cloak, trying to get it free, but he managed to make the log go up a bit, but couldn't free himself. He coughed and noticed someone nearby. "HELP!!! PLEASE HELP ME!" he called out to him, starting to grow weaker and weaker.

He shrugged. "Naw, I'm not concerned. He might've had soething else to do." he grinned, before turning his gaze to Cally. "Hey, so, good job with your training by the way! You were doing really good." He praised.

TankTops: Mantrial glanced over towards the water as he heard a distance voice call out. He saw Steele thrashing around in the water and dashed over to the edge of the water, jumping in and swimming to Steele. He went underwater to see why he wasn't able to stay at the top of the water and saw that he was caught on a log. He yanked at his robes till they came loose and pulled Steele up to the surface with him, swimming to the shore, pulling Steele along with him and keeping Steele above the water. Mantrial gasped as he made it to the shore, breathing heavily as he yanked Steele onto the shore. "What the hell happened to make you fall in there?" Mantrial asked somewhat calmly and out of breath.

Caleela raised an eyebrow at Lola. "Did you ask him to be nice to me? Cause I know I sucked. Seriously."

Lola tilted her head. "I believed this to be the correct response, as you had just begun to become serious about training again after your father left to be a sailor and your mother died while fighting in the army."


	4. Chapter 4

Akeela: Dolan blinked and whirled on Lola, growling loudly. "REALLY!?!?!? Looolaaaa!" he complained. "You didn''t have to bring that up again!!" he snapped at her, before rubbing at his face. "UGH.... now she's gonna be all gloomy and snappy and I'm going to get hurt again and Lola, learn to have emooootioonnn and common seeeenseee!"

Steele coughed painfully and threw up a bit water, before he looked at Manny, whimpering some. "Ah, I just... I tripped down the hillside..." he whimpered, coughing again, before he ended up just sitting there, sighing heavily.

 

TankTops: Kaleela narrowed her eyes at Lola, then scratched her head and closed her eyes. "Yeah I see what you mean. But I've decided to change my attitude."

Lola cocked her head again. "By taking on an over-bearing workload? You are delving into your work to ignore the fact that you miss your parents. And what about finding the Uncle Kassim you grew up hearing about? Perhaps you should focus on that now."

Mantrial dragged Steele further away from the water, headed back towards the town. "You need to be more careful. Honestly, are you a trainee? Because if you are, you should know better."

Akeela: Dolan growled and glared at Lola. "LOLA!! Shut up!!" he exclaimed, glaring at her angrily. "You correct partially, but seriously, now is not the time for that lecture!" he snapped again, wishing he knew how to shut her up.

Steele shook his head to clear the water from it and looked up at him. "Ah... well, sorta yes? I mean I guess I technically could be considered one, but ah... ya... who..." he coughed softly. "Who are you?"

TankTops: Lola looked at Dolan curiously. "But I only wish to know why she is doing this."

Kaleela shut her eyes tight, clenched her hand into a fist, counted to ten in her head, then released. 'Calm down Kal. She's not trying to be mean.' Kaleela sighed and started to walk away. "Dunno. I guess I could look. But I'm much more interested in that new addition to the 7 Seas Alliance. Balbadd. That's where my grandma was from. And they say the new king is here. King Alibaba. Wanna go look for him with me?"

Mantrial sighed, flopping Steele back onto the ground. "I'm one of the teachers. Mantrial. Which you'd know, if I ever saw you anywhere but clinging to your friends or Sinbad, Steele."

Akeela: Dolan facepalmed and growled at her, before glancing at Cally. "Tch... Fiiine..." he muttered, before perking up and smirking. "Ah! Yes, totally!" he smirked. "It would be nice to get a look at this newb of a KIng! I heard that he just randomly appeared in Balbadd and took over." he smirked some. "Sounds like King Sinbad honestly." he laughed some.

Steele winced slightly as he landed, before blinking and looking up at him with surprise in his silver eyes. "Oh! Really?" he then flinched and looked embarrassed. "AH... Uh, Well,...." he smiled some. "Nice to meet you now..." he chuckled softly, not really offended. "I like being with Sinbad or my dad... and... my friends are really good at fighting, so I don't need to be concerned about that." he told Mantrial warmly, although after he did he flinched lightly and rubbed the back of his head, feeling like he may or may not get scolded in a moment for what he'd said.

Ajmal blinked as he was ran into, stumbling back a bit. He glanced after her and blinked curiously. "Well,... that was... that was odd..." he mumbled, before tapping his chin thoughtfully. He smiled and turned around, deciding to follow the strange woman curiously.


	5. Chapter 5

TankTops: Caleela laughed. "Yeah, tell me about it. King Sinbad is a good king though." They continued walking.

Lola tried to catch up, saying "But you're just avoiding... Oh never mind. Wait for me!"

Mantrial glared at Steele. "You can't hide behind them forever. You're going to have to learn to fight sometime." He slung Steele over his shoulder. "Now come on, I'm taking you back to your friends. Don't go getting into anymore trouble."

Sinlia ran with the man over her shoulder to a secluded, beat up building and tied up the tax collector. She put her foot on his chest and put on a demonic smirk. "Wakey wakey. Time to get up."

Akeela: Dolan laughed and nodded. "True that! He's an amazing King, too bad he's such a damn womanizer." he huffed softly. "Hopefully this new Balbadd king isn't that bad." he joked, grinning at Cally.

Steele flinched at his words, before he gasped softly as he was slung over Manny's shoulder. "Eh? What? I didn't mean to get into trouble!" he whimpered softly. "Sorry!" he whined, before laying there limply, sniffling softly.  
Akeela: The tax collector opened his eyes and looked up at Sinlia, his eyes widening. He began to struggle against his bindings. "Let me go!! Or I'll have your head!" he snapped at her, glaring at her angrily, trying to not show his fear.

TankTops: Caleela smiled back at Dolan. "Who knows, guess we'll find out when we see him."

Lola caught up to them. "I heard he's from the slums of Balbadd. Perhaps he knows your uncle, Caleela."

Caleela rose an eyebrow. "Doubt it. But who knows."

Mantrial sighed and started walking towards the town. "You aren't in trouble. I'm just nagging I guess. Perhaps I should leave that to your father. I just believe you'd be safer with your friends." He caught up with Cally, Dolan, and Lola quickly. "I believe you lost this."

Cally blinked and grabbed Steele out of Manny's arms. "Oh there you are Steele. How'd you get all wet? Thank you Mantrial."

Mantrial sighed. "Just keep an eye on him. I don't know what Jafar would do if he got hurt, but I don't want to find out."

Sinlia smiled wider, grabbing a sword she kept in the building and pointing it at his neck. "Now why would I go and do that? It might be more fun to just sit here and cut you up. But I'm not going to do that. If you beg me. And give me everything in your possession, including your clothes."

Akeela: Dolan gasped when Steele reappeared, blinking in surprise. He sighed heavily and facepalmed slightly. "Ugh.... Seriously Steele...? You weren't even gone ten minutes! How the heck did you..." he groaned heavily and shook his head in disappointment.

Steele sniffled sadly and clung to Cally. "I fell into the harbor... Sorry Leela..." he mumbled, sniffling softly again, before he gasped softly, turned his head away from her and sneezed cutely. He leaned his head back against her chest and sighed softly, glancing at Manny, before he quickly hid his face in Cally's chest again.

He pressed as far away from the sword as he could, grunting nervously. "I- AH, w-well... you do make a fine offer..!" he stammered out.

There was a whistle from the window and Ajmal sat on the windowsill, smirking, a sword in his hands that he was leaning on. "Well well, my first day in this country and I've already stumbled upon some trouble!" he commented, hopping down into the building and pointing his sword at the older woman. "Now then ma'am... Step away from the man, and I'll be sure to not hurt you."


	6. Chapter 6

TankTops: Caleela sighed and hugged Steele. "I know. But try to be more careful from now on, okay? You know we all worry about you."

Sinlia whirled around to face Ajmal, making her face normal. 'Oh great, who's thi-... Oh shit what the fuck when did this guy get here? Who is he. And what gives him the right to be this hot?!' A deep blush covered her face. "Y-you do realize that this guy is the bad guy right? Stupid government conspiracies, they're hiring men to collect money from helpless woman and kill them when they're done."

Akeela: Steele nodded and smiled up at her warmly. "I will!" he grinned cutely, chuckling softly, before pulling away from her and looking at Lola, smiling affectionately. "Loooolaaa, can you dry my clothes for me?" he asked, still dripping. "I'm trying to learn that spell, promise I am, but it's hard and I don't have it yet!" he laughed softly, embarrassed and red-faced.

He blinked at her curiously. "Hmm...?" he glanced between them, before he groaned and fell to his hands and knees in shame. "Oh, Daaaammit! I screwed up again!!" he wailed. "I almost hurt the wrong body!" he whimpered, before he got to his feet and cleared his throat, putting his sword back into the sheath he'd drawn it from earlier. "Very well then, Carry on my Wayward Daughter~!" he grinned and winked at her, before retreating from the window that he'd entered from. He walked a bit down the alley, before leaning his head against the way. "My first day in this country and I've already made a fool of myself!" he wailed softly, feeling like the idiot he probably was.

TankTops: Lola smiled her half smile. "Sure Steele. In order to learn the spell you must keep practicing though." Lola cast the spell, leaving Steele dry and warm.

Caleela smiled at Steele. "So Steele, you wanna come with us to see the big shot King Alibaba? We're just gonna see what he's like cause he's ruling the country my grandmother lived in. And Uncle Kassim lives there."

Sinlia's face had an air of gloom as Ajmal dropped to his knees. "H-hey it's an honest mistake..." She blushed as he said farwell. "W-wait..." She sighed and turned back to the tax collector. "Why is everyone I meet an idiot? ANYHOW. Last I heard, you're giving me everything you have on you? Oh yeah, and spread the word not to come around here anymore. I'm sure you've heard it, but it seems like no one's listening. Got it?"

Akeela: Steele grinned and cuddled in his warm clothes, his hood falling off and making hhim look ten times more adorable. He grinned at them, before nodding. "Ohh! I've already met him. He's pretty cool! I like him at least." he told them, grinning. "I'll lead you to his chamber if you want me to!" he told them, chuckling and starting to head that way.

He nodded quickly. "Ah, ya, yesyes of course!! Anything you say!" he exclaimed quickly, whimpering some.


	7. Chapter 7

TankTops: Caleela smiled brightly. "Awesome! Yes please!"

Sinlia took all of his things and let the guy loose. "Oh yeah. And don't do it again or next time you ARE dead." She took off running in the direction of Ajmal, his display of... well everything, catching her interest.

Akeela: Steele let them to a room and knocked it a few times, before he peaked his head inside, smiling. "Mr. Alibaba?" he called, heading inside when he saw him, bowing to him respectfully. "Hello sir! How are you sir? I have some friends, that wanted to meet you, if that's okay?" he asked, looking super adorable.

He nodded several times, very very quickly.

Ajmal looked around, rubbing the back of his head as he waundered the slums, looking extremely out of place. "Daaaaamn.... I'm so freaking lost..." he mumbled, irritated that he was so stupid to still be lost.

TankTops: Alibaba walked to his door from his bed, where he was polishing his metal vessel. "Oh hi there Steele. Sure. But why do they want to meet me?" He looked past Steele to his friends and noticed Caleela. "Cassim?" He whispered.

Caleela heard the whisper and stepped a little forward. "What did you just say?"

Alibaba looked away after looking at Caleela for a bit. "No, it can't be. He's dead. I'm just deceiving myself."

Caleela's eyes went wide hearing this. She backed away and started running away, tears coming to her eyes.

Sinlia appeared behind Ajmal. "Lost huh? Need directions?"

Akeela: Dolan blinked and glanced between them both, before hurrying after Caleela. "Caleela!! Wait!!" he exclaimed.

Steele gasped softly and he saddened as he watched his friend go, heart aching softly.

Ajmal gasped softly and whirled around to see her. "Hm...? Oh! You're that girl from before." he grinned some and rubbed the back of his nervously. "Ah... ha ha... Sorry for bothering you back there." he smiled at her handsomely. "And ya, I am a bit lost." he commented, laughing nervously.

TankTops: Lola walked into Alibaba's room and started to examine everything. "You have an interesting choice in decoration."

Alibaba turned around, having not seen Lola enter the room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, WHY AREN'T YOU CONCERNED FOR YOUR FRIEND?!"

Lola cocked her head to the side. "But Dolan will speak with her. Beside, you've just informed her very heartlessly that a family member of her's is dead. That is distressing to most."

Caleela fell to her knees near a pillar in the front of the palace, crying.

Sinlia smirked at Ajmal. "Well where do you need to go?"


	8. Chapter 8

Akeela: Steele laughed softly. "Lola... be nice..." he murmured. He shook his head a little. "Hmmm.... Ah, so, Cassim is Caleela's Uncle." he told him calmly. "She, well, we all thought he was still alive and... well, I think she should tell you the rest."

Dolan slowed his pace as he saw her, sighing sadly. He hesitated, before going over and kneeling by her. "HEy, maybe he meant some other Cassim... Caleela..." he tried to reassure her.

Ajmal shrugged slightly and put his hands behind his back, chuckling lightly. "I'm trying to find the palace actually. I'm visiting Balbadd and was wanting to introduce myself to it's new king." he told her, chuckling. "But, ah, may I ask what your name is? Lovely lady?" he asked, sidling over to her and grinning handsomely.

TankTops: Alibaba went wide eyed as he realized his mistake. "Oh no! I've got to apologize to her. If she's Cassim's niece... well, I don't know how she is, but it was still terrible of me." He went running after Caleela and Dolan.

Caleela looked up at Dolan. "How many people do you think are named Cassim Dolan? It's a really uncommon name. No I'm sure it was him."

Sinlia's smile dropped a bit and a sneer took it's place. "Well, I guess you're fat out of luck. He's gone to Sindria on official business apparently. Why do you think I have to keep the peace around here? An 18 year old girl in the slums."

Akeela: Steele grunted softly and glanced at the sky outside and gasped. "Oh! I need to go to lessons!" he exclaimed. He looked at Lola and smiled. "I'll see you later Lola!" he smiled at her, running off. He went to the normal lesson where he met with either his father or Sinbad, but gasped, reeling back and falling as he was met with Mantrial's face instead. "AH!" he was merely shocked that it wasn't someone he was expecting. "Why are you in here?!" he asked in shock.

Dolan laughed softly, trying to help her feel better. "Well... there's still a small chance..." he told her gently, sighing some. He glanced at her and grinned. "Hey, wanna spar a bit?" he asked, hoping to help her vent her sadness.

He blinked and sighed heavily. "Dangit..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head a bit. He looked at her and blinked. "You're 18?? What? How am I older than you!?" he exclaimed. That was the only thing that was bothering him.

TankTops: Mantrial rose an eyebrow. "I voiced my concerns to your father and he agreed with me. So I'll be the one to train you from now on."

Caleela smiled slightly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Sure. Sounds fun."

Sinlia sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "If you wanna talk to the new king, I know that there's a ship pulling out this evening. I'd looooove to visit Sindria... punch my idiot brother in the face or something." She said sarcastically.

Akeela: Steele got to his feet and he sighed softly, rubbing the back of his head a bit. He took his robe off and laid it by the door, showing just how utterly smol and little he actually was. Not just with his height, his weight and how much muscle he had. "Oh..." he looked at him nervously. "Does that mean you're going to make me fight...?" he asked, pouting softly. He reeeally didn't wnana fight.

Dolan grinned and helped her to her feet. "Well, come on then!" he led her out to the training area and once there, he drew his metal vessel and smirked at her playful. "Want me to use my gjinn equipe?" he asked with a challenging tone to his voice.

Ajmal gasped and grinned widely. "AH! To Sindria!? I was wanting to head there after I met Alibaba!!" he exclaimed, clasping his hands with hers. "AH!! So, you shall escort me to Sindria and to King Alibaba, since you know so much about all this?!" he grinned at her handsomely, ignoring her last sentence.


	9. Chapter 9

TankTops: Mantrial took out his household vessel and smiled ominously. "Why of course silly. Would you like me to Djin equip or just start out normal combat?"

Caleela smiled at him. "Of course, idiot. I wanna go all out!"

Sinlia rose an eyebrow at Ajmal. "But there's a toll. And in case you didn't notice, I can't pay that. I have no money. Plus, who's going to take care of this place? I keep it safe. It's not like someone else will do it."

Akeela: Steele's eyes widened and he glanced behind him with a whimper, hearing the door click shut. He shuffled one of his pouches more towards the front, watching Mantrial unsurely, smiling some. "Ah... haha... uh, how about... we don't fight at all?" he asked with a nervous, pleading smile, honestly a bit scared.

He laughed and nodded, smirking. "Alright! You asked for it!" he held his longsword in both hands and took a deep breath. "Summon Cristorin!" he called. A deep gray-black swirled around him, enveloping him. When it cleared, he looked like the below- er, apparently above instead. "Bring it on Cally~!" he sneered at her.

He grinned pleading at her. "How about if I pay for both our ways you'll come with me!? ALso, if you come, then you can tell King Alibaba about what's been going on so you can get some help!" he exclaimed.

TankTops: Mantrial whipped out his metal vessel and kept smiling ominously, cocking his head. "I don't think so Steele. Household Vessel. Chrotowqin quower."

Caleela grabbed her Chakrams off of her belt. "Bring it on." She enchanted them with electricity, watching the tiny bolts move around the metal. Then she lunged forward, throwing one of the Chakrams and slicing with the other, preparing her borg for the retaliation strikes.

Sinlia's eyes lite up at the suggestion. "I... guess you're right. I mean... but how can you pay both ways?"

Akeela: Steele bristled softly, nervously, whimpering lightly as he took a step back. "Ah... ha... uh... Th-Th-That's not fair..." he whimpered, actually quite scared. "Soooo... this whole situation in a big, huge, no..." he whimpered, before suddenly he disappeared. He was hiding in the rafters, using light magic to camouflage himself. Nope... Nope.. Nope... Nope... NOPE! he thought, unsure of how the heck he was going to deal with Mantrial's scary af Djinn equip.

Dolan's spiked tail flicked back and forth challengingly, smirking and darting to the side. He knew full well she had her borge, all the magicians used borges. He slammed his two large clawed hands against the ground and there was a wave of earth flown at her. "Crushing Wave!" he growled loudly as he performed the attack.

He smirked at her and held out his hand. "Deal?" he asked curiously. "I'll answer afterwards."

TankTops: Mantrial put his hand on his hip. "Oh come on now. I told you to choose and you didn't. So I just went with Djin equip. I can still sense your presence." He jumped up to where he faintly felt Steele's Magoi being used and attacked the rafters where Steele was.

Caleela's reflexes were quick enough that she could fully dodge Dolan's Crushing wave, but she had to take a couple of seconds to recover. She combined her electricity and life magic to summon seven giant snakes made of electricity. "Serpent Strike!"

Alibaba walked in as Dolan and Caleela were fighting full out, with Caleela holding her own against a trained full Djin equipped person. 

Sinlia raised an eyebrow about the way Ajmal said this to her. "O...kay. I guess. I just don't want to find out later on that you stole the money or are in league with the tax collectors or something." She shook his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Akeela: Steele bristled up softly and gasped as Mantrial jumped up. He leapt away from the rafters and landing on the ground. "B-But!! I'm not good at fighting!" he exclaimed, before grimacing some as he rolled on the ground as he hit, having messed up on his landing. He grunted softly and sat up, rubbing his head a bit. "Ow..." he glanced at Mantrial and hesitated, before holding out a hand towards him. "Blinding Light!" he called, making a bright blast of light fill the room. He darted towards the brightest part of the room and stood there, using the natural light to help him disappear again. He swallowed nervously, taking out two of his throwing knives.

Dolan smirked and laughed. "Ah haha!! Wonderful!" he loved her creative attacks. He jumped slightly, before bolting straight towards her with his claws trailing behind him, posed for an attack. He used his power type magic to boost his speedy dodges of the attacks her snakes through at him.

He smirked and shook her hand, before laughing some. "HAHA, I stole the money!" he teased, holding up a smol bag of gold. "Naw, just kidding! I'm a prince from a far away country." he smiled at her handsomely. "Let's go find some food before the trip!" he laughed and headed off satisfied with his triumph.

TankTops: Mantrial head the unsheathing of Steele's throwing knives and grinned ominously. "Oh yeah. That's more I like it. _Counter Whip_." He whipped his whip around, zigzagging it around the room strategically, the bristles on the whip becoming pumped with power to the point that if anything touched them, they'd give off a force that could mortally injure any normal person. "Lets see you dodge this."

Caleela conducted her snakes with her free hand, making them attack Dolan in random patterns and slowing him down for the moment so she could charge another attack. Serpant Strike didn't take very much magoi to create or maintain so it was a good distraction.

Sinlia sighed in exasperation. 'He acts just like I remember Alibaba acting when we were kids. I always hated his attitude. The dumbass.' Sinlia had a look of aggravation on her face, seemingly at nothing.

Akeela: Steele's eyes widened and he barely contained a soft gasp as he narrowly avoided the initial attack, but when he stepped forward to avoid it, he stepped into it and slammed back against the wall, his borge leaving a dent where he hit. He staggered a bit and grimaced as he looked to where Mantrial was. He swallowed nervously, before he pulled out eight throwing knives total, throwing them across the room in seemingly random locations. He yelped some and narrowly dodged Mantrial's whip as he disappeared, then reappeared in the raftors again. He held out a hand, pointing towards Mantrial with a throwing knife, his other hand clasped on the wrist holding the knife. " Chain Reaction !" he called and the throwing knives began to explode, one by one til all eight exploded, sending metal shards in all directions. Steele looked around from the rafters through the smoke, trying to see what had happened, whimpering softly. "I hope I didn't over do it..."

Dolan growled as he tried to avoid the attacks. He smirked at her and flicked his tail, sending spears of light at her, not wanting her to get too comfortable standing there. He knew she had something else up her sleeve. She was too smart not to. " Piercing Light !" 

Ajmal glanced back at her and smiled warmly. "You okay back there?" he teased affectionately. He saw her gloomy face and was contemplating how to cheer her up.


	11. Chapter 11

TankTops: Mantrial looked at Steele's knives as he threw them, not knowing what would happen. They suddenly exploded and he jumped out of the way, zigzagging around the shrapnel, only to be hit by his own attack, then have the shrapnel hit his left arm. His arm bleeding he staggered out from the smoke created from him hitting the wall full force, holding his arm and whip in the same hand, his attack dissipated. "That. Was. AWESOME!" He laughed joyfully. "You should fight more often, this is fun Steele!" 

Caleela jumped up, expecting Dolan to attack, dodging his spears. She had her attack ready anyway. Thorny vines began to slowly grow into the room, then suddenly reeled back and bursted forwards speedily, stabbing into whatever was in their way. " Bloody Vines ." Caleela had summoned a vine above the tangled mess and was standing on it, prepared to attack if Dolan had been able to dodge the attack, though it was unlikely that he hadn't sustained at least some damage.

Sinlia glared at him scarily. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Akeela: Steele gasped as he listened to all the commotion, biting his lip worriedly. "What!?! But now your hurt!" he exclaimed, whimpering some and as he stayed crouched on the rafters. He watched him, rubbing the back of his head a bit. "This is scary... not fun..." he murmured, gripping the throwing knife in his hand tightly, trying to keep it from not visibly shaking.

Dolan skidded to a stop and gasped, looking around in surprise. "Dammit!!" he exclaimed. There was silence as the dust began to clear and blood dripping from some vines, a bloody, human arm caught in the vines.

He squeaked a little and whimpered at her scary look, slightly fake tears forming in his eyes as he reeled back, staring at her sadly. "H-Hey... a deals a deal... be happy!" he pouted, looking absolutely pathetic.

Tanktops: Mantrial smiled up to where Steele's voice was coming from. "You know, speaking gets rid of the entire point of hiding. And I'll be fine. It's just a shattered arm. With a lot of shrapnel in it." He said matter of factly. He jumped up and began attacking Steele again, just whipping his whip around.

Caleela made the vines pull out of the room.

Sinlia sighed and looked away. "You're such an idiot. You remind me of Alibaba."

Akeela: Steele pouted softly. "I wasn't trying to hide..." he mumbled. He sighed heavily, before he gasped and darted away, his borge very heavy duty, and easily withstanding the normal whips. He whimpered as he glanced back at him and threw three knives at each of Mantrial's legs 

Dolan collapsed to the ground, bleeding heavily and unmoving, thorns stuck in his body.

He blinked and grinned. "Really? Cool!!" he laughed a little, before beginning to walk again, humming. "Come on, the food sounds good at that bar over there." he pointed to one that was expensivish.

TankTops: Mantrial gasped as the knives embedded themselves into his legs. "Ah. Well I guess you've beaten me then. At least you fought back." He fell to his knees and wheezed out an "Ow" before fainting from the pain.

Caleela looked at Dolan with wide eyes. "Oh no. I guess that worked a little too well." She jumped down from her perch on her vines and ran over to Dolan. "Hey, you still alive? Groan if you can hear me."

Sinlia got a slightly pained expression. "That's not exactly a good thing..." She sighed and followed Ajmal to the bar. "This place is a bit expensive and I don't have a way pay you back for anything."


	12. Chapter 12

TankTops: BACK STORY TIME : Sometimes, he could still hear him yelling at him. About how clumsy he was or how he didn't want to fight. Their family was a highly respected gladiator family, so of course, not wanting to fight was unacceptable. But he was weak and ran into his own attacks too much. Swords were too bulky, knives were too little. He could never find the right weapon.   
Mantrial was considered a coward by most, despite being 6 years old. He hated the pain of fighting. He hated hurting people. He hated to kill. But his father was relentless. Mantrial was strong and he was fully motivated to train him to be undefeatable. But Mantrial would sometimes throw matches in the collisium to avoid fighting.  
Mantrial had three brothers, two of them were younger than him, Leenon and Cortal, and one was his twin, Montrial. His mother had passed away from illness after giving birth to Cortal. His father fought every battle and won. He never lost a battle. Mantrial was content with disobeying his father. He was punished severly, but there was a strange comfort in seeing that blue hilted metal whip. Almost as if it were meant to be his. But it wasn't. It was father's. And he used it to beat all of his children when they misbehaved. Mantrial and his brothers were close. They loved each other. Very much. 

One day, father decided he'd had enough of Mantrial disobeying him. He had so much potential, so much more than his siblings. He could even beat father himself if he applied himself.

 

 

 

The blood of his brothers filled the room and Mantrial reeled backwards, tears filling his eyes as he realized just what was happening. His father stood in the middle of the room, Montrial's head in his hands. "Oh son. Won't you obey me now? Won't you fight now?"

 

Red filled Mantrial's eyes in his rage. He didn't even realize what he'd done until he saw his father's corpse on the ground, the whip his father had used to whip his own children to death in his hands. His wounds were deep, but they would heal. The one who killed his brothers was dead. And that was all that mattered.

The whip pulsed in his hands, feeling right where it was. He walked out of the house and began to dig graves for his brothers. 

Rumors soon spread of the boy who killed his entire family. The one who never wanted to fight, just went crazy one day and slaughtered them all. But it didn't matter. The boy had already left.


	13. Chapter 13

Akeela: Steele sighed and rubbed at his face a bit, before getting down and heading over to him. He knelt beside him, sighing softly, feeling bad for hurting him so much. He held his hands over Mantrial and closed his eyes, beginning to slowly, carefully heal him with his light. "Healing Solar..." he murmured. After a few minutes Mantrial's was totally healed.   
When Mantrial woke, Steele had drinks and food beside him. Steele was nomming food calmly.

Dolan didn't move, though suddenly the ground began to shake under her and then it exploded and the real Dolan, blood coming from a deep wound in his shoulder, struck her with his clawed hands from under her. " Ground Claw Strike !!" he snarled, looking tired now.

He scoffed loudly. "I don't care! I just want to show you a good time, okay?" he grinned at her. "I'm horriblyour easily able to get lost, so hey, I'm just paying you with for your services." he laughed playfully.

TankTops: Mantrial woke up groggily, rubbing his eyes and groaning as her sat up and looked at Steele. "That looks really good. Can I have some? You fought really good!" He looked down sadly, contemplating whether or not to tell Steele something. "You know, I actually hate fighting too. It's stupid and pointless. But then people I loved kept getting hurt or killed by mean people. It started when my twin brother and our two younger brothers were killed. Then my best friend was hurt badly because I was too afraid to defend her. So... fighting doesn't just have to be a bad thing. You're helping to protect the people you love."

Caleela started to fall down and was struck with Dolan's claw, not moving out of the way fast enough. 'DAMN IT. I fucked up.' She thought as Dolan struck her. 

Sinlia rose an eyebrow at Ajmal, then started giggling. "You're silly. Okay. You wanna show me a good time? Better make it a good time. And helping you find your way somewhere is really not worth that much." She smiled softly at him, the sun suddenly shining on her face to make her more beautiful than she already was.

Akeela: Steele nodded and pushed his portion towards him. "Of course! This is your portion." he told him, nomming his food, before blinking and listening to him, saddening some as he listened. "I'm sorry to hear that... It must have been hard." he said softly, glancing down at his food. "I can fight... enough... to protect those I care about, but I don't want to hurt others. It hurts me ..." he told him quietly.

Dolan landed away from her after his attack had fallen through successfully, panting heavily. He collapsed onto his but, his djinn form vanishing. He sat there, looking at her and grinning, one hand going over his wound. He looked at her and laughed. "Got! ... You!" he said triumphantly, smirking. "Though... I didn't expect, the thorns..."

He looked at her and smiled as he listened in satisfactory, before blinking as a soft blush came onto his face, his smile fading a little in his soft surprise at how lovely she looked. "Wow..." he mumbled to himself, before quickly looking away and rubbing the back of his head. "Well... It is worth that much to me..." he commented, face still a bit red.


	14. Chapter 14

TankTops: Mantrial gave Steele as sad look. "Unfortunately, the world doesn't work that way. Some people will go out of their way to hurt you and everyone around you. And they'll never stop. Ever. Until they're dead."

Caleela fell back to the ground, gripped by pain, but not allowing herself to show it. She had a giant gash on her back, bleeding enough to make it look as if she were bleeding out. "Hah. I guess you won then. Glad I could get you with something. Ah. This hurts a lot."

Sinlia smiled and blushed a bit as well. ( I'm skipping ahead cause I want them to be on their way already xD) 

Sinlia ran up onto the ship in marvel. "Wow! I've never been on a ship before, this is so cool!"

Akeela: Steele glanced up at him,sadness in his soft silver eyes. He nodded some, no wanting to think of that. He swallowed hard and nommed his sandwhich, not enjoying the thick atmosphere in the room. He glanced beside Mantrial's head curiously, before looking away, a small smile on his face.

He grunted. "Ye... we're both in pain..." he laughed softly, before groaning and flopping onto his back beside her. "Maybe we should be more careful. Sorry I hurt you so much." he stuck his tongue out at her, grinning.

Ajmal was right beside her, just as awed. "Neither have i!! This is truly a wonderous sight to behold!!" he exclaimed, grinning. "Haha!" he laughed.

TankTops: Mantrial looked at Steele, seeing the small smile on his face. "What?"

Caleela smiled. "Well I should be the one apologizing. I went straight for the kill. I coulda killed you if you hadn't thought so fast." 

Sinlia laughed as well, enjoying her first ship ride as they rode all the way to Sindria.

Akeela: Steele shook his head a little, his curls becoming more messed up than before. He chuckled softly. "Nothing really..." he murmured, playing with the hem of his shirt, which he did often, a nervous habit. "My father... doesn't like me to talk about it much, but ah, the rukh seem to like you..." he told him, before laughing softly as one of the rukh landed on Mantrial's face, looking like a golden mustache. His laugh soon subsided and he saddened lightly as he found himself unable to see his little friends anymore. "Aw... they're gone now..." he sighed and rubbed the back of his head a bit. "Ah, anyway,... what's next?" he grinned warmly at him. "Actual lessons?"

He laughed softly. "True, true, but hey... that's what best friends do! Try to kill each other!" he laughed more, making his everything begin to hurt. "HAHA OW OW HA HA...." he grinned widely nd smirked softly, looking over at her warmly. "So, wanna try to contact Lola?" he asked, grinning.

BOOM THEY ARRIVE AND WHAT NOT APPARENTLY.

Ajmal groaned as he stumbled off the ship. "Ahhhh we finally stopped rocking..." he groaned, sitting on the ground. The first few days were fine... but, the rest of the trip he'd developed serious seasickness. He was born away from large spaces of water, where the only ship he had to deal with was fish for a few hours, not several days. He rubbed at his face. "Remind me to never ever ever ever ride on a ship again, even though it's spectacular..." he sighed heavily and glanced at Sinlia, smiling sadly, his stomach finally beginning to calm, color returning to his face at last.


	15. Chapter 15

TankTops: Mantrial looked at Steele with wide, childlike eyes. "Really? The rukh like me?" He smiled a bit. Then his smiled faded when Steele was no longer able to see them. Then his smile came back with Steele's question. "Oh of course. Come on. My plan is to sit in on other people's lessons and duels and see if you can point out what all they're doing wrong. And of course, we have to make it interesting, so we can't get caught."

Caleela smiled and took out the Lola Emergency Bell that Lola gave them in case she wasn't around and they got hurt. She rang the bell and Lola immediately came.

Lola appeared in the room, having traveled through the sound waves to teleport, and sighed upon arriving in exasperation. "I leave you two alone for two minutes." She crouched down and began to heal them both.

Sinlia giggled at his antics. "Well, we're here. So first things first. We'll get an audience with Alibaba. I know him personally, so it should be no problem. And as a last resort I can use my relationship with the king here."

Akeela: Steele blinked at him curiously, tilting his head to the side a bit. "Hmm...?' he smiled some. "We gonna go incognito?" he grinned. "I know how to do that!"

Dolan laughed at Lola's comment, before he grimaced sharply at her healing. "OW! Daaaamn, I wish you could figure out how to make this hurt a little less Lola...!" he complained, before laughing some and glancing at Lola. "And duh, of course you can't leave us alone!" he sneered playfully.

He got to his feet, grunting softly. "Hmm...? What kind of a relationship?" he asked curiously, glancing around and grinning. "Wow! This place is beautiful!!"

TankTops: Mantrial smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Of course you do. Your dad's an assassin." He began walking towards where Dolan and Caleela had just finished their fight. "I think your friends were just fighting and Lola or Caleela could use their illusion magic to create a replica of the fight. Come on."

Lola smiled her slight smile with a bit of sass and replied with, "I do it on purpose. Do you see Cally in more pain?" 

Sinlia blushed slightly. "H-he's mybrother." She murmured almost inaudibly.

Akeela: Steele looked at him and grinned adorably as he ran after him, forgetting about his cloak. He looked up at him and smiled. "Well, true, but I could have learned it on my own." he teased, smirking in an extremely playful way. He looked at him, the sunlight hitting his face and hair, making his eyes and hair sparkle in the most adorable way ever.

Dolan flinched painfully, gasping and glaring at her some. "Lolaaaaa!!!" he whined, panting painfully. He whimpered and tried to look pitiful. "You're such a jerk!" 

Ajmal paused and blinked at her, before tilting his head curiously. "Huh? Come again?" he asked, his hair falling in his face in an adorable manor.


	16. Chapter 16

TankTops: Mantrial smiled at Steele's adorableness as they continued walking towards where Lola, Dolan, and Caleela.

Lola huffed. "Stop fidgeting, it doesn't hurt that badly."

Sinlia looked off to the side, blushing. "He's my brother." She whispered audibly.

Akeela: Steele gasped softly as they arrived at his friends location. "Guys!! What the even!?" he exclaimed, hurrying over and crouching by them with a sigh. "You don't have to go all out all the time.

Dolan glared at Lola, grimacing sharply. "Dammit Lola!!" he snapped, having a not very high pain tolerance to healing. 

Ajmal gasped and grinned. "Really!? So, by default you're a princess too!!"

TankTops: Mantrial rolled his eyes, knowing that no matter what Steele said, Cally and Dolan would always go all out. He approached Lola. "Please tell me you can make a replica of the fight."

Cally smiled at Steele. "Oh you know we love going all out anyway. It's fun and it relives stress."

Lola nodded at Mantrial. "Of course."

Sinlia started walking quickly towards the palace. "I-I'm really not. He basically disowned our family anyway. Let's go."

Akeela: Steele scoffed softly. "Geez you two..." He shook his head and looked at Lola. "I'll take it over from here, if you wanna get started on recreating what happened." he told her, smiling warmly at them. 

"Yes please!!" Dolan pleaded, knowing Steele was always gentle, especially with healing.

Ajmal blinked curiously and followed her. "Ah, well,..." he was at a loss for what to say at this point.

TankTops: Lola smiled warmly at Steele. "Of course. Go right ahead. Come with me, Mantrial. I will relay it to you, then to Steele."

Mantiral began walking away with Lola. "Have fun with the healing."

Caleela sat up painfully and smirked at Lola. "Oh you two have fun. By the way Lola. You're a dick."

Lola blinked at Caleela. "But I am a woman...."

Sinlia sighed. "Just forget I said anything. Lets go."

Akeela: Steele nodded and waved to them, before smiling and closing his eyes as he began to heal his friends in a gentle and soothing manor. He began to hum softly as he healed them, happy to help his stupid friends.

Ajmal hummed softly and followed her, unsure of how this visit was going to end, hopefully well.

TankTops: Sinlia began walking up the palace steps, seeing Alibaba lurking in the shadows, watching some kids. "Alibaba? Ugh, just like him to creep on people. I'll show him!" She creeped up behind him and smacked him on the head loudly. 

Alibaba lurched forwards in pain as Sinlia hit him in the back of the head. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT...f...or... SINLIA! What are you doing here?!"

Sinlia raised an eyebrow at him. "What are YOU doing creeping on people!?"

Alibaba pointed a finger at Sinlia. "I asked you first!"

Akeela: Ajmal blinked and gasped a little. "What?! Really?" he blinked and snorted, before beginning to laugh as he watched Sinlia and Alibaba's conversation unfold. "AHAHAHAHA"

He headed over to them and grinned. "She's here because of me." he told Alibaba. He dipped his head to him politely, grinning at him with cheer in his mismatched eyes. "My name is Prince Ajmal from the kingdom of Synlariana. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you King Alibaba!" he bowed to him a little, trying to be respectful.

TankTops: Alibaba looked at Ajmal curiously. "Nice to meet you too. So you're the one who finally got her out of Balbadd."

Sinlia blushed deeply. "ALIBABA!"

Akeela: Ajmal smirked playfully and nodded, grinning coyly. "Oh, of course!! She was so demanding. Not to mention in bed. You should see us. That boat was long and boring, so we had sooo much time to get to know each other, body and mind~!"  
TankTops: Sinlia smacked the two of them in the back of the head, blushing profusely. "CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!"

At that moment, Sinbad ended up walking by. "Ah, Alibaba, you have visitors." He didn't recognize Sinlia.

Alibaba smiled. "Yeah, this is Sinlia. And Prince Ajmal from Synlariana."

Sinbad paled at Sinlia's name. He looked at the girl who was avoiding his gaze. He cleared his throat. "You've... Gotten taller Sinlia."

"WHY IS THAT THE FIRST THING YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME?!" Sinlia yelled. "I'm going to walk around Ajmal. Come find me when you're done."


	17. Chapter 17

Akeela: Ajmal laughed, wincing as he was hit. He grinned as he looked at her, before blinking and watching as she left. "Hmm...? Oh, uh, ok Sinlia!" he looked concerned.

TankTops: Sinbad sighed. "Man I should have tried harder. I didn't know she would be this bitter."

"Who is Sinlia to you anyway? OH was she one of your lovers?" Alibaba asked.

Sinbad sighed again. "No, she's my sister."

Akeela: Ajmal chuckled lightly. "You're doing great king Sinbad." he joked lightly. "She'll be alright. The prickly cactus is sweet undernesth." he laughed a bit.

TankTops: Sinbad raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know this, Ajmal? How well do you really know my sister?"

Akeela: Ajmal looked at him and blinked, becoming flustered. "I, oh, uh.... well, not very well, not that I wouldn't mind, but ya, we spent six months on a boat together, soooo decently enough?" he grinned, a little nervous.

TankTops: Sinbad smiled and slapped Ajmal on the back, somewhat menacingly as if he were giving a warning. "Good answer Ajmal!"

Akeela: Ajmal stiffened and lost a little bit of color in his face. He grinned nervously. "Uhhh, ya... uhh..... Th-Th-Thanks!"

TankTops: Sinbad's expression dropped and he lean in close to Ajmal, throwing his arm around his shoulder. "If you touch my sister in any way that could potentially harm her, I will slit your throat."

Akeela: Ajmal was even more terrified now. "Y-Y-Y-Yes!!" He squeaked, tense as all get go.

TankTops: Sinbad smiled again. "Glad we have an understanding. Now, I have to take care of important business, so go and do whatever you feel like."

Akeela: Ajmal nodded some and waved stiffly to Sinbad as he left. "Alright. Thank you King Sinbad! Have a great day!" he called after, before swaying and collapsing on the ground, shaking a bit. "Th-Th-That was terrifying!"

TankTops: Alibaba smiled apologetically at Ajmal. "Sorry, he's not usually like this."

Akeela: Ajmal scoffed. "LIES!" he whimpered. "He's too good at that to not be like that often!"

TankTops: Alibaba laughed. "Well, considering no one knew he had a sister, he's probably never really had a reason to be that protective. But I do agree. That was terrifying."

Akeela: Ajmal node. "YA IT WAS!!" he whimpered heavily.

TankTops: Alibaba smiled at Ajmal. "How about as a surprise for Sinbad, to cheer him up, you try and get Sinlia to talk to him?"

Akeela: He nodded a bit. "I suppose... means I gotta find her..." He muttered. He got up and headed off to find her.

Steele cried out as he came up to his father with a large stack of books... but he cried out because he'd tripped, making the books fly out all over the place.

TankTops: Jafar raised an eyebrow at Steele. "Are you alright Steele?"

Akeela: Steele nodded a bit."Yes... I'm alright dad..." He sighed softly and sat up a little to start collecting books back into a pile. "Sorry..." He sighed softly. He sat up more and his hood slipped off.

TankTops: Jafar looked at his son in aggravation. " Steele . I've told you time and time again to always wear your hood!"

Akeela: Steele jumped and the books slipped from his hands again. He squeaked and quickly pulled his hood up. "Y-Yes! I know, I'm sorry father..." He quickly picked the books up again and hurriedly placed them on the table. He straightened his glasses, looking a bit upset and embarrassed.

Tanktops: Jafar sighed. "What on earth am I going to do with you?" He then smiled. "I believe, I will give you a hug."  
Akeela: Steele blinked and looked at him in quiet surprise. "Oh, uh, ok!" He smiled delightedly.

TankTops: Jafar gave Steele a hug, careful to avoid causing him pain. "Now, how did today's lessons go?"

Akeela: Steele smiled and buried his face in his father's chest. "Hard. Mantrial is... a harsh teacher... but I like him all the same." He said into Jafar's chest, smiling at his comforting smell.

TankTops: Jafar smiled. "I bet he is a harsh teacher. But we chose him for a reason. I'm glad you like him."

Akeela: Steele looked up at him, smiling a little. "I know you did." He smiled cutely, before a small grin appeared on his face. "How'd it go with Sindad and your things today?"

TankTops: Jafar got a dark look on his face. "Well strangely enough, Sinbad disappeared right before we had to go into a big meeting. He said something about a sister."

Akeela: Steele blinked up at him and pouted slightly. He was slightly terrified of the look, but knew he was safe cause it wasn't towards him. "That's a bad excuse..."

TankTops: Jafar threw up his hands in frustration. " Exactly ! He doesn't even have a sister! How can he use that as an excuse?!"

Akeela: Steele slipped back and winced as he landed on his bottom. He grunted softly and whimpered. "Daaad..." He'd been leaning against Jafar's hands to look up at him.

TankTops: Jafar stopped being angry and notices Steele. "Whoops. I'm so sorry Steele!" He leaned down to help him up.


	18. Chapter 18

Akeela: Steele got up with his help and pouted at him. "I don't know why you had to do that..." He leaned his head on his chest again.

TankTops: Jafar gave Steele a stern look. "I said I was sorry Steel."

Akeela: Steele looked up at him and blinked, jerking back a bit and fiddling with his shirt a bit. "S-sorry dad..." He mumbled, shrinking under his stern gaze.

TankTops: Jafar sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "It's fine Steele. I don't know what's wrong with me today. Perhaps I'm just stressed. I think I'm going to go rest."

Akeela: Steele smiled and gently took his hand. "I could... I could sing for you dad..." He smiled softly at him. "I haven't done that in a while."

TankTops: Jafar smiled softly at Steele. "That would be wonderful Steele."

Akeela: Steele grinned and took him over to the couch and sat down with him. He snuggled up to him a moment, before sitting up and beginning to sing. He closed his eyes and sang softly at first, before getting progressively louder. His singing was beautiful and the Magoi loved it. The magoi in the room began to glow brighter so that even Jafar's could see them vividly as Steele's soothing song progressed. They seemed to dance with the song that he sang, filling the room with joy and relaxing vibes.

TankTops: The entire island stopped to watch the Ruhk fly above them. Through them, they could hear Steele's singing. Everyone stopped and just listened. Except Caleela and Lola, who moved to see their friend.

Akeela: Steele's song slowly came to a stop. He held out a gentle hand and a rukh landed on it. He smiled at it affectionately.

TankTops: Caleela and Lola started clapping softly. Somewhere behind a door frame, another person was clapping softly as well. 

"Steele that was beautiful." Lola said softly.

"That was so freaking relaxing man." Caleela said.

Jafar was asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Akeela: Steele blushed heavily and smiled at them. "O-Oh! Th-thanks guys..." He murmured. "I'm glad you liked it..." He was so embarrassed they'd heard.

TankTops: Sinlia peeped out from behind the door frame. "That's really pretty."

Akeela: Steele jumped and bit and looked at her unsurely. "Wh-who...?" He hid under his hood a bit, before looking at her curiously. "You look like my mom..."

TankTops: Sinlia blushed. "Um, your mom? I'm Sinlia. I'm from Balbadd.I- I just heard your singing and wanted to tell you it sounded nice."

Akeela: He nodded some and smiled a bit. "Are you related to Sinbad by chance?" He looked over and saw Sinbad. He grinned and ran over hugging him tight. "Hi mom!!" He snuggled him happily. "Thank you! Also, daddy is sleeping, so be quiet okay?"

TankTops: Sinlia's eyes widened when she saw Sinbad. "MOM!?" She started snickering. "Y-YOU HAVE A CHILD THAT CALLS YOU MOM!?" She bursted out laughing. "BUT WHO HAS TO BE MORE MANLY THAN YOU FOR YOU TO BE CONSIDERED MOTHER!?"

Sinbad's face flushed when he heard Sinlia's voice. Then she started laughing. Loudly. "Sinlia please-... Sinlia I-" he couldn't get a word in to tell her to be quieter.

Akeela: Steele's eyes widened and he was freaking out. "No no! You're going to wake him up!! He hates being woken from his naps!!" He squeaked and hid behind Sinbad.

TankTops: Jafar sighed, not in the mood to yell at anyone. So he just walked half asleep to his room.

Akeela: Steele stayed behind Sinbad til Jafar had left. "Sleep good Daddy!!"

TankTops: Jafar waved as he left.

Sinlia was blushing slightly with her hands over her mouth. "Point taken."

Sinbad stood absolutely still, trying to make sure Jafar didn't see him. "Good. Glad you got that." He was completely pale.

Akeela: Steele sighed and cuddled his mom. "You need to stop making him angry..." He pouted at him, frowning lightly, so lightly it was hard to tell he was angry.

TankTops: Sinbad grinned at Steele. "Well hey, at least this time it wasn't my fault. It was Sinlia's."

Sinlia rolled her eyes. "Oh now your blaming things on me? I don't even know you very well and I can tell you are 100% of that man's problems."

Sinbad scoffed. "I am not ! I'm like... 98.7%... The rest is helping me run the country."

"So it's all you then." Sinlia said, narrowing her eyes.

Akeela: Steele whimpered and looked between them. "Ah! No! Please stop fighting!" He whimpered. "It's b...ba... bad...." He swayed a bit, before collapsing on the ground.

A moment later a dark hooded figure arrived beside Steele. "Thanks fools, been looking for him for a while." He waved to them after throwing Steele over his shoulder, then used water magic to disappear.

TankTops: Sinbad moved to stop the hooded figure from taking his son, but wasn't quick enough. "STEELE!" He yelled. 

Sinlia ran to get Steele as well, not really knowing who he was, but the kid was special. She was slightly faster than her brother, but was farther away so she missed him as well. 

Caleela sent her snakes after the figure, one latching on, but disappearing soon after as she was too weak to sustain the snake's form.

Lola threw a few knives, one of them embedding itself in the hooded figure's arm.

Jafar woke up a few seconds after with all of the commotion. "What happened?" 

Sinbad looked at his feet angrily.

"Sinbad. What. Happened? " Jafar asked, half angry half looking as if he was going to cry. He'd already seen that Steele'd been taken, but he held out hope that this wasn't what it looked like.

Akeela: The hooded figure was bleeding from his arm, but that didn't stop him. He teleported with a crystal to Polo. He laid Steele out on a bed and pushed his hood down. Dean looked to Polo. "I have found the Magi my Lord Poloras..."

Dolan darted into the room and looked at them "What happened!?"


	20. Chapter 20

TankTops: Polo looked Steele over. "Hm. Good. I guess. Is he alive? He looks dead."

Dolan ran in on Jafar yelling at no one in particular. "I CAN'T BELIEVE NO ONE CAUGHT THE GUY! DID ANYONE EVEN SEE HIS FACE? MAYBE WE COULD TRACK HIM. WHY STEELE!? MY POOR BABY." Tears were leaking from Jafar's eyes at this point.

Sinbad was letting Jafar get the yelling out of his system. He himself was on the verge of tears, angry with himself for letting the hooded guy get away and upset that Steele had been taken.

Caleela was the only one who noticed Dolan come in. "Steele got..." She looked at Jafar, hoping he was yelling too loud for him to hear her. "Kidnapped..."

Akeela: Steele blinked open his eyes and slowly sat up. He winced and shook his head a bit. "Ow..." He mumbled, before looking around. "Huh?!" He paled as he realized he wasn't home.

Dolan's eyes went wide. "WHAT HOW DARE THEY!?!"

TankTops: Polo smirked at Steele. "Morning sleeping beauty."

Caleela winced slightly when Dolan yelled. "Shhhh. Master Jafar already has enough to be stressed about."

Jafar collapsed into his husband's arms, sobbing. "WE ARE GOING TO GET THAT BOY BACK!"

Lola stepped forward. "If I may interject? I drew blood from the kidnapper. There's a few drops on the floor. Perhaps that could be useful."

Akeela: Steele looked at him, terrified. "I... I uh, hello... sir..." He mumbled, not daring to move. He smiled a little and brushed some hair behind his ear. "Could... could... you tell me where I'm presently located?" He smiled softly.

Dolan flinched a bit. "True..." He looked at Jafar, pained, before grinning at Lola. "YA!! Great job Lulu~!!"

TankTops: Polo smirked at Steele. "Oh you aren't in your own dimension anymore."

Jafar looked at Lola and wiped the tears from his face quickly. "How would we be able to use it?"

Lola smiled. "I'm glad you asked."

Caleela facepalmed. "HO-oh boy. We're gonna be here a while."

Lola glanced at Caleela and glared at her momentarily. Then she took a deep breath. "There are several ways it could be useful to us. We could use the blood to find out the identity of the person, as blood carries DNA. We could use it the track them using any number of animals because of the smell. We could possibly use it to duplicate them, though I doubt we'd want to do that as the man has just kidnapped Steele."

Akeela: Steele stared at Polo unsurely. "You're... you're joking right...?" He whimpered. He got up and looked around, shaking. "NO!! I!" He was shaking nervously. He bundled tightly in the robes his father gave him, looking around in fear.

Dolan was half asleep when she finished.

Ajmal sighed as he stood on a balcony, looking out over the city. He was tired from all the happenings of the day and since he couldn't find anyone at the moment, he'd paused to enjoy the scenery. As he looked out, he thought of home and the people that were still behind. He was about to get up and leave, when he felt something in his pocket moving and vibrating. Curious, he reached in and pulled out a little yellow orb. He looked at it curiously, before his eyes widened as it began to shake. Startled, he darted back and dropped it. The orb shattered and a puff of yellow smoke puffed out of it. When the smoke disappeared, a little girl with pinka nd blue and blonde hair was sitting on the ground. She rubbed her eyes a bit, before she looked up at Ajmal. She looked at him curiously.

Ajmal stared at her in pure and utter bewilderment. It took a moment for his mind to make his body move. He stomped his foot and frowned at the girl. "Amal! What on earth are you doing here!?!" he snapped angrily, though he didn't seem all that angry, more concerned.

She smiled up at him adorably and giggled, standing and hugging him tightly. "I wanted to come adventuring with you big brother!!" she giggled and looked up at him, clinging to him and giving him big cute pleading eyes.

Ajmal paled lightly and frowned at her. "Amal... noooo you're... oh my gosh... you're such a dweeb..." he groaned, facepalming.


End file.
